


Forgetting to Say Goodbye

by AxJ



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: Kirsten "forgot" everything about the Stitchers program. She hates it, but she's doing this for Cameron. She's doing this for all of them.





	Forgetting to Say Goodbye

"I will never forgive you for what you're making me do to him." Kirsten said, glaring angrily up at her father.

"You can, and you will." Daniel Stinger growled. "If you value his life and your friends' lives."

"I will find a way to stop you. And when I do, you will regret everything you have ever done to us." Kirsten snarled, holding back tears. 

"Just don't forget your role to play, and play it well." Daniel warned, then retreated back into the medical room where Jacqueline Stinger was being cared for.  
Kirsten sat alone in the conference room. She hadn't forgotten anything. Everything was there in her mind, in sharp clarity. Being shut in in the corpse cassett, seeing her mother in the stitch, then waking up to Cameron pulling her out of the freezing box and holding her tightly. Then, laying alone in the med bay, Cameron having left just seconds earlier to speak with Maggie when Daniel Stinger had come in. 

"Kirsten, I need your help." Stinger had whispered into her ear. 

"I don't want anything to do with you." Kirsten had responded in an angry tone. "Go away."

"It's a matter of national security. Something only you can help with." 

"I am not helping you."

"Okay, how about this. If you don't help me, then all of your little friends will die slow, painful deaths. All because of your selfish, childish pride."

Kirsten paused. "You wouldn't."

"Do you really think I'm bluffing?"

Kirsten was brought back into the present when Maggie walked in. "Kirsten, how are you feeling?"

Kirsten was about to say she was fine, and she was ready for Cameron to drive her home when she remembered she wasn't supposed to remember anything. "Who are you?"

Maggie sighed and a sad look crossed her face. "I'm Maggie Baptiste. I run the lab you're currently sitting in."

"When can I go home? I have classes. How long have I been gone?" Kirsten asked, hysteria edging her voice. She hated every word that came out of her mouth, and hated even more how well she was playing the part.

"You can go home after Ayo has cleared you to go. Ayo is the doctor here," Maggie said after Kirsten gave her a confused look. "She wants to make sure you're healthy enough to leave."

Kirsten looked at her hands. She wanted to spill everything, what Stinger was making her do, why she was doing it. But she wouldn't, she couldn't. Their lives depended on it.

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I'm back! I haven't written in a long time, so I'm sorry if my tenses are messed up or some stuff is redundant.


End file.
